Confuse Ray (move)
Confuse Ray (Japanese: あやしいひかり Eerie Light) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. Effect Confuse Ray causes the target to become . If powered up by a Ghostium Z into Z-Confuse Ray, the user's stat rises by one stage. Description |A sinister flash of light makes the target confused. A special Ghost-type technique.}} |A sinister flash of light makes the target confused. A special Ghost-type move.}} |A move that causes confusion.}} |A sinister ray that confuses the foe.}} |A sinister ray that confuses the target.}} |The foe is exposed to a sinister ray that triggers confusion.}} |The target is exposed to a sinister ray that triggers confusion.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 15 |15 12 |12 14 }} 14 |form=Alola Form}} }} |form=Alola Form}} 19 |19 17 |17}} 19 |19 17 |17}} 21 |19|19|19|19 5 }} 21 |19|19|19|19 1, 5 }} 21 |19|19|19|19 1, 5 }} |40 22 }} 22 |22 40 |40 }} 39 }} 26 }} }} }} 19 |19 17 |17}} |25|25}} |29|29}} |29|29}} 17 |17|17}} 11 |11|11}} 41 |23|23|23|23}} 26 |26|26}} 29 |29}} 31 |31}} 8 |8}} 13 |13}} 13 |13}} 30 |30}} 30 |30}} 1 |1|1}} 11 |11|11}} 11 |11|11}} 11 |11|11}} 30 |30}} 32 |32}} }} By }} Special move Generation V - }} - }} By Generation II Generation IV Generation V In other games Description |Inflicts the Confused status on the target, making its attacks and movements erratic.}} |Afflicts the targeted enemy with a Confused status condition. A Pokémon with the Confused status has its movements and attacks go astray.}} | }} |It causes the Confused status condition to an enemy. The Confused status impairs its sense of direction.}} |It makes an enemy confused.}} |} |} In the anime mod 2}}|0=|1=F}}|pkmn=Jellicent|method=Jellicent fires six golden orbs of energy at the opponent. When the orbs reach the opponent, they surround it and latch onto its body, completely enveloping it. The orbs then glow gold brightly and explode, confusing the opponent.}} * In A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!, Lola told her to use Confuse Ray, but it was unable to use the move due to being ed by Brock's Onix. In the manga In the Aim to Be a Card Master!! manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Confuse Ray is the only move capable of inflicting confusion. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=奇異之光 奇異光線 古怪光線 |zh_cmn=奇異之光 / 奇异之光 奇異光線 光束 |cs=Matoucí paprsek |da=Forvirringsstråle |nl=Verwarstraal |fi=Sekosäde (EP182) Hämmennyssäde (AG079) |fr=Onde Folie |de=Konfustrahl |el=Ακτίνα Σύγχυσης |hi=''Behkane Wali Roshni'' |id=Cahaya Menyilaukan Cahaya Membingungkan |it=Stordiraggio |ko=이상한빛 |pl=Promień Pomieszania Szokujący Promień Odurzające Promieniowanie Poplątany Promień/Promień Zamieszania Porażający Promień Mylące Promienie |pt_br=Raio da Confusão ( -present, -present, manga) Raio de Confusão ( - , The Official Pokémon Handbook) Raio Confusão (early anime) |pt_eu=Raio Confusão |ro=Raza Amăgitoare |sr=Zbunjujući zrak |es_la=Rayo de Confusión |es_eu=Rayo Confuso |sv=Förvirringsstråle |vi=Ánh Sáng Kì Lạ }} Category:Moves that can confuse Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Konfustrahl es:Rayo confuso fr:Onde Folie it:Stordiraggio ja:あやしいひかり zh:奇异之光（招式）